Denmark national football team
Denmark | image = | nickname = Danish Dynamite | association = ''Dansk Boldspil-Union'' (DBU) | confederation = UEFA (Europe) | head_coach = Åge Hareide | asst_coach = Jon Dahl Tomasson | captain = Simon Kjær | most_caps = Peter Schmeichel (129) | top_scorer = Poul "Tist" Nielsen (52) Jon Dahl Tomasson (52) | home_stadium = Parken Stadium | fifa_code = DEN | fifa_ranking = | highest_fifa_ranking = 3 | lowest_fifa_ranking = 51 | elo_ranking = | highest_elo_ranking = 1 | lowest_elo_ranking = 65 | kit_image = | first_international = Denmark 9–0 (London, England; 19 October 1908) | biggest_win = Denmark 17–1 (London, England; 22 October 1908) | biggest_defeat = Germany 8–0 Denmark (Breslau, Germany; 16 May 1937) | world_cup_apps = 5 | world_cup_first_app = 1986 | world_cup_best = Quarter finals, 1998 | regional_cup_name = European Championship | regional_cup_apps = 8 | regional_cup_first_app = 1964 | regional_cup_best = Winners, 1992 |}} The Denmark national football team is the national association football team of Denmark and is controlled by the Danish Football Association (DBU), the governing body for football in Denmark. Denmark's home ground is Parken Stadium in the Østerbro district of Copenhagen, and their head coach is Åge Hareide. Since 1983, the team has continuously been visible as a solidly competitive side, with the triumph in the 1992 European Championship in Sweden as its most prominent victory, defeating defending champions the Netherlands in the semi-final and Germany in the final. Their best FIFA World Cup result was achieved in 1998, where they narrowly lost 3–2 in a quarter-final against Brazil. Recent results and forthcoming fixtures 2017 |score = 4–0 |report = Report |team2 = |goals1 = Delaney Cornelius N. Jørgensen Eriksen |goals2 = |stadium = Telia Parken |location = Copenhagen, Denmark |attendance = 34.505 |referee = Milorad Mazic, (Serbia) |result = W }} |score = 1–4 |report = Report |team2 = |goals1 = Koryan |goals2 = Delaney Eriksen |stadium = Hrazdan Stadium |location = Yerevan, Armenia |attendance = 6,800 |referee = Bobby Madden (Scotland) |result = W }} |score = 0–1 |report = Report |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = Eriksen |stadium = Podgorica City Stadium |location = Podgorica, Montenegro |attendance = 10,779 |referee = Björn Kuipers, (Netherlands) |result = W }} |score = 1–1 |report = Report |team2 = |goals1 = Eriksen |goals2 = Deac |stadium = Telia Parken |location = Copenhagen, Denmark |attendance = 36.084 |referee = Deniz Aytekin, (Germany) |result = D }} |score = 0–0 |report = Report |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Telia Parken |location = Copenhagen, Denmark |attendance = 36.189 |referee = Milorad Mažić (Serbia) |result = D }} |score = 1–5 |aggregatescore = 1–5 |report = Report |team2 = |goals1 = Duffy |goals2 = Christensen Eriksen Bendtner |stadium = Aviva Stadium |location = Dublin, Ireland |attendance = 51,500 |referee = Szymon Marciniak, (Poland) |result = W }} 2018 |score = 1–0 |report = Report |team2 = |goals1 = Sisto |goals2 = |stadium = Brøndby Stadium |location = Brøndby, Denmark |attendance = 11,160 |referee = Neil Doyle, (Ireland) |result = W }} |score = 0–0 |report = Report |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Aalborg Stadium |location = Aalborg, Denmark |attendance = 11,527 |referee = John Beaton, (Scotland) |result = D }} |score = 0–0 |report = Report |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Friends Arena |location = Stockholm, Sweden |attendance = 41,558 |referee = Tobias Stieler, (Germany) |result = D }} |score = 2–0 |report = Report |team2 = |goals1 = Poulsen Eriksen |goals2 = |stadium = Brøndby Stadium |location = Brøndby, Denmark |attendance = 16,376 |referee = Kai Erik Steen, (Norway) |result = W }} |score = 0–1 |report = Report (FIFA) Report (BBC) |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = Poulsen |stadium = Mordovia Arena |location = Saransk, Russia |attendance = 40,502 |referee = Bakary Gassama (Gambia) |result = W }} |score = 1–1 |report = Report (FIFA) Report (BBC) |team2 = |goals1 = Eriksen |goals2 = Jedinak |stadium = Cosmos Arena |location = Samara, Russia |attendance = 40,727 |referee = Antonio Mateu Lahoz (Spain) |result = D }} |score = 0–0 |report = Report (FIFA) Report (BBC) |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Luzhniki Stadium |location = Moscow, Russia |attendance = 78,011 |referee = Sandro Ricci (Brazil) |result = D }} |score = 1–1 |report = Report (FIFA) Report (BBC) |team2 = |goals1 = Mandžukić |goals2 = M. Jørgensen |penalties1 = Badelj Kramarić Modrić Pivarić Rakitić |penaltyscore = 3–2 |penalties2 = Eriksen Kjær Krohn-Dehli Schöne N. Jørgensen |stadium = Nizhny Novgorod Stadium |location = Nizhny Novgorod, Russia |attendance = 40,851 |referee = Néstor Pitana (Argentina) |result = D }} |score = |report = |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Štadión Antona Malatinského |location = Trnava, Slovakia |attendance = |referee = |result = }} | score = | report = Report | team2 = | goals1 = | goals2 = |stadium = Ceres Park |location = Aarhus, Denmark | attendance = | referee = | result = }} | score = | report = Report | team2 = | goals1 = | goals2 = | stadium = Aviva Stadium | location = Dublin, Ireland | attendance = | referee = | result = }} |score = |report = |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = MCH Arena |location = Herning, Denmark |attendance = |referee = |result = }} | score = | report = Report | team2 = | goals1 = | goals2 = | stadium = Cardiff City Stadium | location = Cardiff, Wales | attendance = | referee = | result = }} | score = | report = Report | team2 = | goals1 = | goals2 = | stadium = Ceres Park | location = Aarhus, Denmark | attendance = | referee = | result = }} Team Current squad The following 23 players were called up for the 2018 FIFA World Cup. Caps and goals updated as of 1 July 2018 after the match against Croatia. |caps=39|goals=0|club=Leicester City|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Huddersfield Town|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=6|goals=0|club=Brøndby|clubnat=DEN}} |caps=16|goals=1|club=Borussia Mönchengladbach|clubnat=GER}} |caps=82|goals=3|club=Sevilla|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=4|goals=0|club=Ipswich Town|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=20|goals=1|club=Chelsea|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=15|goals=1|club=Huddersfield Town|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=15|goals=0|club=Brentford|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=16|goals=1|club=Udinese|clubnat=ITA}} |age= |caps=59|goals=6|club=Deportivo La Coruña|clubnat=ESP}} |age= |caps=81|goals=2|club=Copenhagen|clubnat=DEN}} |caps=31|goals=4|club=Borussia Dortmund|clubnat=GER}} |caps=82|goals=23|club=Tottenham Hotspur|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=20|goals=3|club=Copenhagen|clubnat=DEN}} |caps=5|goals=0|club=Bordeaux|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=39|goals=3|club=Ajax|clubnat=NED}} |caps=18|goals=1|club=Celta|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=34|goals=8|club=Feyenoord|clubnat=NED}} |caps=24|goals=1|club=Middlesbrough|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=7|goals=1|club=Ajax|clubnat=NED}} |caps=31|goals=5|club=RB Leipzig|clubnat=GER}} |caps=21|goals=4|club=Atalanta|clubnat=ITA}} Recent call-ups The following list of active players were not called up for the latest match of the national team, but were called up for an A-level match within the last 12 months. |caps=0|goals=0|club=Midtjylland|clubnat=DEN|latest=2018 FIFA World Cup PRE}} |caps=28|goals=0|club=Unattached|clubnat=|latest=2018 FIFA World Cup PRE / INJ}} |caps=23|goals=0|club=Lazio|clubnat=ITA|latest=2018 FIFA World Cup PRE}} |caps=21|goals=1|club=Copenhagen|clubnat=DEN|latest=2018 FIFA World Cup PRE}} |caps=17|goals=1|club=Copenhagen|clubnat=DEN|latest=2018 FIFA World Cup PRE}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Malmö|clubnat=SWE|latest=v. , 27 March 2018}} |caps=21|goals=1|club=Southampton|clubnat=ENG|latest=2018 FIFA World Cup PRE}} |caps=16|goals=0|club=Celta|clubnat=ESP|latest=2018 FIFA World Cup PRE}} |caps=6|goals=0|club=Rosenborg|clubnat=NOR|latest=2018 FIFA World Cup PRE}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Nordsjælland|clubnat=DEN|latest=2018 FIFA World Cup PRE}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Copenhagen|clubnat=DEN|latest=2018 FIFA World Cup PRE}} |caps=81|goals=30|club=Rosenborg|clubnat=NOR|latest=2018 FIFA World Cup PRE}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Cardiff City|clubnat=WAL|latest=2018 FIFA World Cup PRE}} INJ Injured or recovering from surgery. PRE Preliminary squad. RET Retired from the national team. Current coaching staff Alumni Former players :Main List of Denmark international players Managers :Main List of Denmark international managers Honours *'FIFA Confederations Cup' ** Winners (1): 1995 *'UEFA European Championship' ** Winners (1): 1992 ** Semi Final (1): 1984 ** Fourth Place (1): 1964 *'Football at the Summer Olympics' ** Silver (3): 1908, 1912, 1960 ** Bronze (1): 1948 External links * Official national team page * Official player and match statistics * Official league national team page * Official national team shop * De Danske Roligans * National team, players and others (statistics) Category:UEFA international teams Category:International teams Category:Denmark Category:FIFA Confederations Cup-winning countries Category:UEFA European Championship-winning countries